


Midnight Rendezvous

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Mages (Dragon Age), Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut, Templar Cullen Rutherford, Templars (Dragon Age), Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Meera Hawke receives a late night visitor, but not one that is entirely unexpected.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Cullen Rutherford, Hawke/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Midnight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 25: Uniform kink
> 
> \--
> 
> This was supposed to be day 27 but day 25 isn't written and my brain is fried. I'm hoping I can keep up and finish this out this year. At least I've gotten further than last year!

“So sorry to bother you at this hour, Messere, but you have a visitor.”

Looking up from my book, I nodded at Bodahn as he stood in the doorway. “Very well, I’ll take them in my study.” As I rose from the chair near the fireplace, I added, “And retire for the evening, already! It’s getting late.” 

“As you wish, Messere,” he replied with a slight bow before he scuttled off to the quarters he shared with his son, Sandal. And I, curious about my late night visitor, made my way down the stairs. 

I almost chuckled in amusement as I saw who it was. _Of course_ it was _him_. Cullen stood there in the front hall, still wearing his full Templar regalia as he nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. Raising his hand to scratch the back of his neck, he gave me an awkward smile. Motioning to the study that sat just off the hall, he nodded as he followed my lead. 

He didn’t wait long after I closed the door behind us. “I’m sorry, I … I just couldn’t wait to see you again.” 

Smirking, I replied, “Missed me, did you?” 

Oh that shade of pink was adorable on his cheeks and he cleared his throat as he clarified, “I really shouldn’t be doing this, you know. This is against … well, just about every regulation I can think of. Relations outside of an approved partner, harbouring a mage, relations with a mage …” 

“Well I’m pretty sure if you’re here, it isn’t to give me a lecture, Chantry boy,” I countered, folding my arms across my chest. 

Sighing, he admitted, “This is against my better judgement …” 

Chuckling, I moved into his space, “Not being a very good Templar, are we? At least you still have the uniform …” 

It was his turn to laugh as he shook his head. “Of all things, you should fear this.” 

“Maybe that’s what it is,” I posited. “Fear and arousal can be very … _close_ to each other.” 

Cullen’s posture relaxed ever so slightly, his eyes hooded as he asked, voice low and thick, “And which do you feel right now?” 

Instead of answering, I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, the kiss an answer in and of itself. Like most things, I leapt before I looked, and while Varric’s words of caution still echoed in my head, I couldn’t help myself. There was just something irresistible about this Templar, something that made me want to _try_ , want to place my heart in his hands, come what may. It was foolish, I knew, and far, far too early to talk about things such as love when the haze of lust was still oh so strong. But I felt it, still, and I couldn’t bring myself to deny my heart what it wanted. 

The plate steel of his breastplate was cold against my thin robe, but all the same it sent a delicious shiver up my spine. There were two soft thuds against the carpet as he shed his gauntlets before bare hands pulled me ever closer to him, one of them tangling in my short, dark hair as the other grasped my hip while his lips claimed mine. He may have been shy at first, but like a man starved, once he got a taste, he wanted _more_ , his hunger ravenous as he pushed me back against the desk. Cullen’s fingers worked under my robe, roaming the soft flesh underneath as his other hand tightened its grip on my hair, tilting my head back to grant him further access to my neck. His touch swept over my hip, dipping down toward my centre, when suddenly he pulled away slightly, eyes widened. “Are you … you’re not … wearing smalls?” 

“In my own home, as I’m preparing to retire for the night? Certainly not.” 

His sharp inhale was the only forewarning I got as his lips crashed into mine once more, his hands busy untying the knot that kept my robe closed. Before I knew it, I was lying flat on my back on the desk, my robe splayed open, and two of his fingers inside me. I moaned as his thumb slid over my clit, his eyes sweeping over my body laid bare. Cullen didn’t even attempt to remove the rest of his uniform, merely untying his breeches and moving aside material as he worked his hardened length out of his trousers. Even with the hard, unforgiving metal that encompassed part of his Templar regalia, I couldn’t say I minded too much as he slipped inside me. 

As far as kinks, I wasn’t shy about them, and for some reason there was just something about a person in uniform – _especially_ a Templar uniform – that just drove me wild. It shouldn’t have, considering the great risk it was. Cullen wasn’t the first Templar I’d bedded, and I’d had to be careful to cover up my magical abilities, ensure they didn’t go haywire at the worst possible moment. That was part of the thrill for me, a deadly thrill considering if they found out I was a mage, they’d throw me in the nearest Circle and leave me to rot. 

But not Cullen, though. Cullen was the first Templar I’d been with that knew that I was a mage and that I also didn’t think would turn me in. Hell, just about everyone in Kirkwall had worked out what I was when word of my duel with the Arishok got around. Varric had tried to downplay my magics, but with all the witnesses, it was impossible. For now, Meredith seemed content to ignore me, but poke the beast enough … 

My head thunked against the desk as he snapped hard, his hands holding my thighs against his waist as he set an aggressive pace. The candlelight danced and flickered against us, illuminating the flaming sword that decorated his breastplate, the symbol of his order. The metal of his armour dug into my skin, not exactly comfortable, but for the sight before me I endured it. It was well worth it, especially as the sweat dripped off his forehead, his face screwed up in pleasure as he thrust. Reaching down, my fingers found my sensitive bud and swirled around it, beckoning my own orgasm. His eyes flicked down to see what I was doing and his hips stuttered as he valiantly tried to keep a hold of himself. 

As my own orgasm swept over me, however, he couldn’t hold back any longer. The pleasurable waves hadn’t even ended for me before he was leaning over, crashing his lips against mine as he desperately sought his own end. I whimpered as the cold steel sent goosebumps over my body, but even still my arms tangled around him, holding him in place as he shuddered, murmuring my name. “Meera …” That was all he could muster before he stilled, our heavy breathing the only other sound that invaded the space as we both came down. 

Cullen winced as he stood up, holding his shoulder stiffly as he grimaced. “What’s wrong?” I asked. 

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just an old injury.” 

Sighing, I shook my head. Leave it to Cullen to brush off a _healer_. Reaching toward his shoulder, I bent the energies of the Fade and focused them on the joint, easing the stiffness and inflammation that appeared to be not only making a particular muscle sore but also pinching a nerve. Who knew how he’d injured it and when, and if I knew him well, he’d likely aggravate it later. But for now, I could offer some relief. 

He certainly didn’t seem to mind, testing and rotating the shoulder as I stood from the desk and retied by robe. “Thank you.” 

I waved him off with a peck on the cheek. “What’s the use in bedding a mage if you can’t indulge in some side benefits?” 

Cullen chuckled at that at first before his face drew in a more troubled expression, his brows knitting and his lips pursing in a frown. “I could have you thrown into the Gallows for that, you know,” he said, his voice low, serious. 

Stepping forward into his space, my chest brushing against the flaming sword, I dared him, “Do it, then.” I wasn’t sure just how much that commanded as his cum leaked down my leg, but my dumb confidence had to count for something. 

He faltered, his expression a mix of some sort of regret and hesitation. Shaking his head, he deferred the challenge, redirecting with, “You do more good out here than you ever would in there. Besides, with the company you keep, I’m sure they’d be … up to the job, should it ever come to that.” Clearing his throat, he hefted his gauntlets as he said, “I have to go.” 

As he retreated into the night, I called out to him, “You can’t ignore it forever, you know!” And whether I was talking about the problems in the Circle or the feelings between us, I wasn’t even sure anymore. One of these days, he was going to have to pick a side. I just hoped with all my heart that he made the right choice.


End file.
